memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Followers of Molor
Group or religion Is this a specific group? My impression from the episode was that Tyler was discussing "followers of Molor", much as "followers of Jesus" is not a specific, named group. 31dot (talk) 19:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :For what it's worth, the closed captions don't capitalize "followers", suggesting it's not a formal name. -- UncertainError (talk) 23:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :: It sure would be nice if those making repeated reverts were, oh, explaining the counterpoint, discussing, etc, rather than just misusing the system, and reverting an explained edit, right or wrong. --Alan (talk) 14:28, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::As for me, I changed the category back without thinking too much of it because I had seen on my watchlist that Archduke's category changes were part of a large series of such edits, and I just assumed that he had missed that that on this particular case it didn't as much sense as it must have for the group as a whole. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:57, February 21, 2018 (UTC) I've suggested merging this with the Molor article, as the information here could go there. I don't believe this is a specific, named group. 31dot (talk) 09:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::"Followers of Jesus" isn't really a good analogy, as that is a particular group, as they're generally known as "Christians" (despite the existence of many denominations). In this case, on the other hand, a particular group name hasn't been established, so I support the merge with the Molor article. --Defiant (talk) 10:48, March 8, 2018 (UTC) My only point was that there is no Christian group AFAIK whose formal name is that. 31dot (talk) 15:53, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Oppose merge, as this may not be the "formal" name, but it is still a group, not the person. I haven't seen the episode, but the way the article is written implies that there are specific things this group does, so they aren't just a random amount of people who may know of a location. Also, are the Followers of Kahless capitalized in the subtitles and script for ? The parallels in the "name" seem pretty on the nose, and we already have had instances of the DIS subtitles not being spelled or formatted correctly. - 16:43, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I also oppose, this might not be a formal name of a group, but they're still presented as a specific group. BTW there is a group called the . JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 19:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I disagree with the premise that they were presented as a specific group. It was two or three Klingons who were doing a particular thing that Tyler saw. They may have a common belief but that doesn't make them a group- any more than some guys tossing a baseball are part of a formal group called "Baseball Players". I'm the first to say it's unreliable but we have the closed captioning using "f"ollowers as well. 31dot (talk) 21:40, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure Followers of Kahless is a specific group either(though Guardians seems to be); but we have a script for that, right? 31dot (talk) 21:49, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's capitalized in this script. I'd say go with the body of the evidence. Because the closed captioning has it "f'''ollowers of Molor", we should use the same formatting, unless there is contradictory superseding evidence (such as the script) at a later date. --Defiant (talk) 07:28, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::Weak '''oppose to merge. Ultimately we'll not know for sure until more information surfaces, so really neither option is going to be really incorrect. But it seems clear that it's a distinct cultural group regardless of what if any their name might be, so there's some value in having an article. And honestly we're pretty forgiving with these things, typically erring on the side of caution. For example, I very much doubt the Earth Forces that raced to Tarsus IV were literally an organization with that exact name. :::::Also, one argument that hasn't been brought up yet: Tyler saying "specific to the followers of Molor instead of just "specific to followers of Molor" I think points slightly towards it being a group name. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:44, March 15, 2018 (UTC)